


Hands Free

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Shiro makes an unwise decision to enter Keith's room without permission, but what he witnesses surprises and intrigues him.





	Hands Free

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Chiki on Tumblr. I hope I didn't disappoint, this is slightly out of my normal realm.
> 
> Also, not beta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Follow and bother me on Tumblr @chibichocopaws

It had all happened so quickly, it was difficult for Shiro to comprehend.

After having knocked on Keith’s door several times, but receiving no answer, he took the liberty of allowing himself entrance to the other man’s room.

His entire body froze when he found Keith laying on his bed, a towel draped beneath him, fingers squeezing tightly onto his nipples.

Keith’s body was rigid, as he gasped out, “Shiro!” Their eyes making contact only briefly, before a strong orgasm raked through his body, muscles spasming as he thrust upwards, milky fluid spewing from his shuddering dick, and a strangled moan escaping his mouth.

“Damnit!” Keith huffed after his orgasm had finished raking through his body, a bright red hue tinting his cheeks, as he quickly pulled his blankets from beneath him and covered his body with a cringe. 

Shiro was still frozen, standing in the doorway, mouth hung open. His own body reacting to the image he bore witness to by pulsing deep within in his groin, creating a tightness in his pants.

“Just get out!” Keith seethed, turning his head from Shiro’s gaze, clearly embarrassed by being caught.

Shiro still couldn't move.

In a quick motion, Keith pulled the blankets over his head. “Damnit Shiro, why are you still standing there. Just leave.” He mewled pathetically, his words muffled by the blanket.

Shiro couldn't believe his body’s betrayal as his feet carried him to Keith’s bed. He stared on in horror as his hand reached up and pulled the blanket from Keith’s face.

“Did you…” He started, frowning at himself, but shook his head, quickly regaining his composure. “Did you just orgasm without touching yourself?” Shiro could feel the heat rise on his cheeks as his curiosity formed words from his mouth.

Surely, his blush only mirrored Keith’s as the smaller man huffed a breath, just barely moving the bangs that clung to his forehead. “I guess.” He said, looking away from Shiro’s steady gaze.

“How….?” Shiro trailed off, not certain how to form his next words, and contemplated just turning around and running away, at least until Keith’s dark gaze met his own, his eyes revealing uncertainty.

“I don't know.” He said, forcing a nonchalance from his tone that didn't even seem convincing to himself. “I guess I'm just really sensitive.” He muttered, gaze dropping to the open door behind Shiro. “Are we really having this conversation right now? Can't you just leave?” Keith bit, bringing his attention back to Shiro with a frown.

“Show me.” Both men were equally stunned by the demand, and Shiro awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of his head and cursing himself for his sudden outburst. “I mean, if you don't mind. It's not a big deal. I just didn't know it was even possible. It's probably a weird request. I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable Keith. I'll just leave. Please forgive me. Wow, that was way too forward. I just….”

“Close the door.” Keith interrupted Shiro’s rambling suddenly, eyes gazing with uncertainty still. He had never had a spectator, and the only reason Shiro had even witness his orgasm was just bad timing, it had already started, and it had been far too late to force it to stop.

Shiro stood, mouth hung open and frozen once more.

“Or just leave. I don't care either way.” Keith tried to sound flippant, but in reality his nerves were fried. 

“Right.” Shiro said, shaking himself free of his trance. He turned, taking the few steps towards the door to close it. When he turned around, the familiar swelling of his dick returned at the sight of Keith, blankets thrown off, erection still standing proud.

Keith watched him intently as Shiro slowly approached the bed, sitting at the edge to observe.

“This is so weird.” Keith admitted before slowly trailing his hand down his chest until it met a pert nipple. He released a slight hiss, his dick pulsing with sudden want.

His motions felt rigid and unfamiliar, unable to shake the fact that Shiro was intently watching him, mouth loosely hung open and eyes hungrily scouring his body.

Keith swallowed before closing his eyes, turning his head away from Shiro and trying to lose himself to the sensation.

His fingers rubbed gentle circles around his nipple, his other hand slowly running up his side to mirror the first hand on the other nipple. A soft moan escaped his lips.

He let his fingers tease the small brown nubs, gentle caresses, small flicks, tight squeezes. Every motion sent a jolt of pleasure down his groin, making his dick twitch.

He felt the bed shift by his legs, and cringed, having almost entirely forgotten Shiro was in the room until he felt the motion.

His skin felt like fire when Shiro’s large hand trailed up his leg, his dick twitched towards it, as if begging for it to be touched, but Shiro’s hand continued to travel, up his stomach and to his chest, where it slid pasts Keith’s hand to offer his own ministrations.

“Fuck.” Keith shuddered, his body shaking with the new sensation of Shiro’s rough fingertips brushing against his sensitive nipples.

The bed shifted more, but Shiro’s play didn't falter. Keith could feel the fabric of Shiro’s shirt droop over his stomach, brushing lightly over his dick first, and causing Keith to stifle back a moan at the contact.

Keith’s world tilted when Shiro’s hand was replaced by a hot warm mouth. “Oh fuck.” Keith nearly screamed at the sudden contact, his head whipping from side to side, his body wriggling away, but his free hand forcing Shiro’s head to remain as the larger man lapped and sucked on the flesh.

“Shit.” Keith gasped suddenly, hips jutting upwards into Shiro’s clothed thigh where it became suddenly soaked in cum as Keith’s orgasm flooded through him.

Shiro’s teeth latched tightly onto the nipple, and another wave of pleasure hit Keith, his orgasm continuing in strong strands of creamy liquid.

“Fuck.” Keith whimpered, his hand falling limply from Shiro’s head and onto the bed.

When those teeth finally released him, a strong shudder racked his body.

“Damn.” Shiro said above him, his voice deep and sultry as he brushed a soaked bang from Keith’s face. “That was the hottest thing I've ever seen.” He admitted, causing Keith to turn his head from him, a bright red blush creeping onto his cheeks.


End file.
